cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Return Papa!
Return Papa! is the eighteenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Continuing from last episode, Honey and Yuki found out each other's alter-egos and powers. While Honey is delighted that both Yuki and Miki are able to perform Honey Flash, Yuki questions why Honey is able to. Honey just wants them and Miki to work together. At the police station, a detective brings his chief the results of skeleton found on Mt. Kaneshiro's identity, Kōshirō Kisaragi who went missing a year ago. While they were talking, a mole in the police called Nakajo and informed him of what's happening. While Nakajo is drying off from his shower he reveals that the one drying him is a revived Watari, having been made into a cyborg by Nakajo. Nakajo sends him off on his first new job of retrieving Dr. Kisaragi's remains. Honey meets Yuki and as they walk together, Yuki asks who Honey's father is. Honey reveals that it is Dr. Kisaragi, with Yuki revealing that her father was Dr. Kisaragi as well. Honey likes the idea of them and Miki being siblings, but Yuki brings up that they all have the same birthday it would be strange that they are siblings. Honey then talks to Seiji about it, but he has a hard time believing it. Gen-san comes in after a long absence brings up a possibility of how it could be done, but Honey does not like his idea. Gen-san tries to make up giving Honey a cooked tsuchinoko but is affected by the poison left on it. Back at the police station, investigations are still going underway until an officer named Ishibashi introduces everyone to Watari as he attacks all of the officers and puts Dr. Kisaragi's skeleton in a metal container. Yuki confronts Miki, asking her about what she told her some time ago about believing Dr. Kisaragi to be her real father until later. Miki does not answer and Yuki was ready to kill her as Sister Yuki but before she could flash, Honey appeared and invites them to a hot pot party. However, Karasugawa appears out of her car. She is not there to fight but tells them that Dr. Kisaragi's remains had been found but were later stolen. Honey wants them to work together to get their father back and finds out that Nakajo took the bones with his new minion. The three of them leave to find Nakajo while Karasugawa seems to know who Miki had killed. The three girls stop the car disguised as police officers looking for a burglar. The combatants and Watari do not hand over the container and the girls fight them. Cyborg Watari steals a car and Honey assumes the form of a bosozoku girl and has Yuki and Miki do the same to give chase after some convincing. Hikomaro speaks with Yuji on why he wants Dr. Kisaragi's bones, Yuji reveals that he wants to find out how Dr. Kisaragi was murdered and not have the police dig into the case. Miki and Yuki manage to stop the car but Watari manages to fight them and run off. Miki assumes the form of a kunoichi with Honey and Yuki following suit. They chase after Watari but he manages to evade them using the girls own smoke bombs against them. Watari comes to a harbor but is stopped by the three. Watari takes a sword out of his shoulder and has combatants back him up. The girls assume their main alter egos with their weapons. The three of them fight off the grunts and Honey enters combat with Watari who takes out another sword. When Honey has a little trouble with Watari, Yuki and Miki provide her their weapons with Honey landing a powerful blow on Watari as he short circuits. Miki then takes the container and attempts to throw into the ocean as she recalls that the person she killed was Dr. Kisaragi. Yuki stops her and tries to take the container from Miki. Honey stops them while Yuki speaks that they don't understand her feelings, saying she is Dr. Kisaragi's only daughter. Honey however replies that she does understand and that she was the one who buried their father. A flashback reveals that when Honey first woke up, she found Dr. Kisaragi damaged. He told Honey that he wanted her to bury him. Honey then voices that they should do it again. Giza however shows up demanding the bones. Honey does not let him so Giza attacks them. Honey attempts to marry Giza due to her crush on him, thinking it would make her father happy before burying him. She even restrains him with chains, but when Honey goes in for a kiss Giza breaks the chains. Suddenly, Giza gains a mole on his cheek and acts feminine. This new personality called Hikaru bids Honey goodbye. Honey cries that Giza is gone. The girls give Dr. Kisaragi a burial and leave their respects. Yuki attempts to get Miki to talk but Honey does not want them fighting in front of their father but when Yuki tries to attack them she experiences foreign matter come out of her body like Miki did. Yuki proceeds to scream in horror at this development. Trivia * Hikaru sings her version of the show's theme song. Category:The Live Episodes